


Personal Jesus

by J_Barnes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Guns, M/M, Rated For Violence, a lot of metaphors, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Barnes/pseuds/J_Barnes
Summary: "Когда-нибудь охотился на перепелов?""Нет.""Для этого нужны двое. Один выгоняет птиц из кустов, второй стреляет."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967034) by [Ajaxthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat). 



> От автора: Название — песня Depeche Mode, хотя я (разумеется) думала в первую очередь о кавере Johnny Cash’а.  
> Своего рода любовное письмо к Кормаку МакКартни, вот почему оно написано...вот так. #sorry
> 
> От переводчика: При переводе синтаксис и пунктуация по возможности были сохранены. Так что прямая речь оформляется так, как оформляется (то есть никак). Аттеншн! Много про(странных) описаний и двусмысленных фраз. Перевод чисто для души - если есть возможность, обязательно прочтите оригинал.
> 
> Благодарю П. за вычитку и Б. за то, что притащила меня в этот фандом.

Проповедник вернулся, чтобы похоронить отца, которого он убил.

Он убил его из-за любви, из-за денег, из-за власти, а может, и из-за чего-то совсем другого, во всяком случае, всё это стало неважным, как только тот упал замертво.

Пистолет принадлежал его отцу, а до того принадлежал его деду, а еще раньше его прадеду. Револьвер Кольт одинарного действия с курком, который издавал громкий и отчетливый щелчок, когда его взводишь.

Его отец что-то низко и растерянно пробулькал, когда проповедник всадил в него пулю. Еще раз. И еще раз. Словно литургический речитатив: “В тебе сидит сам Дьявол, дитя. В тебе сидит сам Дьявол”.

Проповедник вновь взвел курок, и оглушающий щелчок был подобен раскату грома.

Так и есть, сказал он. Спроси его, как увидишь.

И всадил в отца еще одну пулю.

Его отца нашли спустя год на дне шахты, и проповедник вернулся домой, чтобы его похоронить.

Было чертовски жарко. Здесь всегда было чертовски жарко. Он уже почти забыл, каково это. Когда зной и красная пыль забиваются под ногти и собираются в складках век. Гроб его отца был изготовлен совсем недавно — еще можно было учуять исходящий от него запах сосны.

Он провел службу, ведь это то, что от него хотели люди. Его голос дрогнул лишь однажды — когда он произнес последнее слово.

Аминь.

Голоса толпы слились в единый нескончаемый низкий гул, который унес ветер.

Аминь.

Люди не спешили расходиться после службы, стояли, столпившись, переговаривались и спрашивали проповедника о том, собирается ли он здесь задержаться. Проповедник взглянул на мать, согнувшуюся под непомерной ношей, которая рано или поздно должна была ее раздавить.

Да, ответил он, после чего выкурил одну за другой все отцовские сигареты. От них несло мертвечиной, одиночеством и его детством. 

С наступлением сумерек церковь опустела, и проповедник уселся на крыльцо, сжимая в руке бутылку отцовского виски и наблюдая за медленно заходящим светилом, за тем, как небеса на западе заплывают красным. Он позволил себе закрыть глаза, лишь когда последний отблеск солнца исчез за горизонтом, поначалу обманчиво медленно скрываясь из виду, а потом вдруг в одно мгновение пропадая.

Он не смел сомкнуть глаз, страшась увидеть отца, поджидающего его в собственной могиле.

Чей-то голос резко выдернул его из дремы, и он едва не упал со стула. 

Спаси меня, проповедник.

Голос, казалось, звучал откуда-то издалека, и на долю секунды проповедник снова стал Беном, снова стал прежним собой, но потом он открыл глаза, прогоняя остатки сонной дымки. Он уронил бутылку с виски, не обратив внимание на то, что та разбилась вдребезги. 

Мужчина, которого когда-то звали Арми Хакс, стоял, облокотившись о колонну, и курил сигарету, направив на него Кольт его отца, который раньше принадлежал его деду. Он был одет в голубую рубашку, и среди крыльца, которое, как и все вокруг покрывала красная пыль, забившаяся под ногти проповедника, среди ржавых веснушек, высыпавших на коже под глазами мужчины, голубое пятно казалось единственной реальной вещью во всем мире. 

Спаси меня, проповедник.

Ты не кажешься мне человеком, который так уж жаждет спасения, Арми.

Мужчина, которого когда-то звали Арми, взвел курок пистолета. Раздавшийся щелчок был невыносимо громким. Таким невыносимо громким. Ну, я говорил про мою бессмертную душу и все такое, возразил тот.

Твоя бессмертная душа проклята.

Как и твоя, судя по всему.

Где ты достал этот пистолет?

Проповедник постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал непринужденно, как если бы его руки не тряслись, когда он указал на оружие. Револьвер его отца, который раньше принадлежал его деду. Он мог стать уликой. Следовало похоронить его вместе с отцом, выбросить в реку, чтобы тот опустился на дно, навеки сокрытый слоями грязи. Револьвер, из которого он убил своего отца и от которого так и не смог избавиться. Он просто не мог избавиться от него. 

Мужчина пожал плечами. Он докурил сигарету и вытащил еще одну из кармана, зажег ее, держа спичку той же рукой, что и пистолет. Пальцы ног проповедника поджались, пистолет был слишком близко к его лицу. Спичка, которой мужчина зажег сигарету, была красной, как и пламя, как и пыль на его пальцах, лишь его глаза были голубыми, такими чертовски голубыми. Проповедник смотрел на него не мигая.

Мужчина, которого когда-то звали Арми, говорил скрытый облаком дыма, который пах совсем не так, как дым от сигарет отца проповедника.

Нашел его.

Дай его сюда, сказал проповедник.

Мужчина поставил курок на место. Сигарета свободно свисала у него изо рта, он посмотрел на проповедника и сказал, В тебе мало, что осталось от Бена.

Действительно.

Он посмотрел на мужчину, как посмотрел на него когда-то давно, десять лет назад. Десять лет назад он посмотрел на него, стоя под трибунами футбольного стадиона для старшеклассников, и спросил, Ты никогда раньше не целовался с парнями, ведь так?

Сидя на крыльце, он сказал, В тебе мало что осталось от Арми.

Действительно.

Они долгое время изучали друг друга под оглушительный стрекот сверчков, который отдавался в черепной коробке. Пыль под луной отливала серебром, но все еще оставалась красной. Красный, забившийся под половицы, красный, въевшийся в гвозди, вбитые в ступени. Куда ни глянь — везде красная пыль, поднимающаяся до небес. Глаза мужчины, которого когда-то звали Арми, были голубыми — единственная реальная вещь во всем мире.

Прекрати, сказал мужчина.

Что прекратить?

Так смотреть.

Проповедник поднял голову, пожалев, что бутылка с виски разбилась. Сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось сделать глоток.

Мужчина глубоко затянулся, набрав полный рот горького дыма, и пояснил, Ну, ты знаешь. Сентиментально так.

Я думал, ты мертв.

Рот мужчины растянулся в улыбке вокруг сигареты. Его улыбка была столь пронзительна, что проповедник почувствовал, как она проникает сквозь слой одежды.

Выходит, что нет.

Как мне тебя называть? Говорили, что ты перестал зваться Арми.

Кольт его отца, который раньше принадлежал его деду, все еще был в усыпанной ржавыми веснушками руке Арми. Проповеднику это не нравилось, главным образом из-за того, насколько хорошо тот лег в руку мужчины.

Хакс. А тебя?

Проповедник ненадолго задумался, и вдалеке раздался вой койота, высокий, человечный и одинокий. Он ответил, Рен. Или проповедник. Мне все равно.

Хакс сел на ступени крыльца, по-прежнему сжимая в руке пистолет, по которому он водил пальцами. Он наставил его на красные скалы, на городские огни. Церковь семьи проповедника, которую тот хотел бы никогда больше не видеть, стояла вдалеке, скрытая в тишине города.

Что ты здесь делаешь? Хакс?

Я слышал, что ты вернулся.

В прошлой жизни Бен посмотрел на Арми и спросил, Что ты здесь делаешь? В прошлой жизни Арми растянул губы в улыбке вокруг сустава, зажатого между зубами, и по-особенному прищурился, глядя на солнце, как он всегда делал. Арми спросил, Хочешь прогулять урок?

А сейчас лунный свет растекался по красной грязи подобно влажному пятну, и Хакс хранил молчание, а его глаза отливали в ночи неестественным серебром. Проповедник больше не чувствовал себя самим собой, но Беном он перестал быть еще раньше, в тот момент, когда застрелил своего отца, так что он позволил обеим своим личностям уйти на покой. Он так устал.

Хакс протянул ему сигарету, которая совсем была не похожа на сигарету его отца, и спросил, Что произошло с Беном?

Пламя вспыхнуло рыжим, и когда оно потухло, снова остался лишь голубой.

Он умер, сказал Рен.

Когда?

Какое-то время назад, ответил Рен. Он глубоко затянулся, и тяжелое ощущение, вызванное дымом, перетекло в заднюю часть шеи и осело на стертых подушечках пальцев. Он сказал, Прошло много времени, прежде чем он смог упокоиться.

Хакс повернулся к нему. Веснушки были рассыпаны по его радужной оболочке, по кончикам ушей, по шее.

Лег в землю вместе с твоим отцом?

Рен кивнул. Хакс отдал ему Кольт.

На следующий день проповедник отправился в город. В его голове осело слишком много призраков, и ему были нужны сигареты. Он купил две пачки и бутылку виску. 

Он уселся на крыльцо магазинчика и просидел там целый день, куря и глотая виски. Никому не было до него дела. В городке, казалось, существовало негласное соглашение — когда мужчина хоронил своего отца, никто не мешал ему напиваться. Проблемы городка отступили, всего на один день, пока пыль на могиле отца проповедника не осядет.

Рену понадобилось выкурить полпачки для того, чтобы осознать, что сигареты были те же, что вчера вечером, те же, что курил Хакс. На вкус они тоже были как Хакс. Он проигнорировал этот факт и продолжил пить свой виски с водой. Единственное, что нарушало тишину, опустившуюся на город — рой мух, гудевший позади магазинчика. Пыль, висевшая в воздухе, окрашивала все вокруг в красный, набрасывая на изображение дымку, делая его сюрреалистичным, словно плохой сон.

Скрежет стула, который поставили прямо перед ним, выдернул его из сна, в который он, сам того не подозревая, погрузился. Он прищурился, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь красное марево, и мир наводнил голубой цвет, такой голубой, что он чувствовал, как тошнота ползет вверх по горлу - 

Вечно ты спишь на каком-нибудь крыльце, сказал Хакс.

Рен проглотил последние капли виски и сказал, Ты разве не слышал? Я скорблю.

Все, что он видел — волосы Хакса, как ни странно, слишком обжигающе рыжие для этого городка. Слишком яркие.

Горе тебе к лицу, проповедник, сказал он.

Оставь меня в покое, Хакс. Позволь мне похоронить моего отца с миром.

Хакс перекатывал во рту спичку, с головкой такой же красновато-рыжей как его волосы. Взрывоопасный. Он улыбнулся, будто в замедленной съемке, и Рена пробрала дрожь до самых пяток. Рен докурил сигарету и засунул бычок в пустую бутылку.

Вниз по дороге не переставая хлопала входная дверь.

Рен вытащил еще одну сигарету и прежде, чем он успел ее зажечь, Хакс наклонился вперед, вытянул спичку изо рта, чиркнул ей о заднюю сторону зубов, высекая огонек, и зажег сигарету за него. Он посмотрел Рену прямо в глаза, и ничто в этом городке не было таким голубым, как глаза Хакса. 

Рен промолчал.

У меня есть для тебя работа, сказал Хакс.

Рен покачал головой, Я больше этим не занимаюсь.

Ты еще даже не узнал, что это за работа.

Рен возразил, Ты всегда плохо на меня влиял, Арми.

Хакс улыбнулся, и Рен услышал резкий звук двух выстрелов, хлопнувших подобно выпущенным фейерверкам, вниз по дороге. Хакс повернул голову в сторону звука, и Рен смог разглядеть красноватую раковину его уха и покрывающую ее сеточку тонких вен. 

Начался сезон охоты, пояснил Хакс, хотя было очевидно, что речь шла совсем о другом. Рискну предположить, что стреляют перепелов. 

Рен смотрел на него — Хакс смотрел в ответ не моргая.

Рен ничего не ответил, и Хакс спросил, Ты когда-нибудь охотился на перепелов?

Нет.

Для этого нужны двое. Один выгоняет птиц из кустов, второй стреляет.

Рен втянул дым, ощущая как тот разносится по организму, и спросил, Каким из двух охотников будешь ты?

Улыбка Хакса тут же прошила его насквозь. 

Тот, что стреляет.

Рен почувствовал, как у него в желудке что-то сжалось, когда он увидел улыбку мужчины, услышал фразу, сказанную подчеркнуто низким голосом. Он обратил свой взгляд на дорогу, ожидая еще одного выстрела, но, видимо, охотники уже успели расстрелять все патроны.

Он спросил, Почему ты никак не оставишь меня в покое?

Потому что я знаю тебя, ответил Хакс. Маленький ровный шрам, прямой и острый, пересекал его левую бровь, его еще не было, когда Рен видел Хакса в последний раз.

Я знаю кто ты. Знаю, как никто и никогда не будет знать.

Рен наклонился назад и откинул голову, устраивая ее на пыльной стене магазинчика. Он спросил, И что же ты такого ты обо мне знаешь?

Ты плохой человек, проповедник.

Рен повернулся к нему, рассматривая все новые шрамы, все маленькие черточки — свидетели порока, пересекающие его нос с маленькой горбинкой и пестреющие на коже под ухом. Черточки на его шее — слишком близко к яремной вене для простого несчастного случая. Зарубцевавшиеся костяшки — черточки, пересекающие поля веснушек. Они что-то нашептывали, и их речи были полны жестокости и насилия, но Рен от них лишь отмахнулся и вместо этого сказал, Не я здесь в итоге загремел в тюрьму. 

Глаза Хакса стали безжизненными словно мертвое животное на обочине. Он прищурился, и веснушки вокруг его глаз сбежались в кучу.

Да уж. Отсидел свой срок как послушный мальчик.

Рен уставился под ноги, осознав, что не может посмотреть Хаксу в глаза.

Да уж.

У владельца магазинчика была ищейка, псина была старой и слепой и с трудом вывалилась из входной двери, собирая грязь на крыльце своими огромными ушами. Пес притащился к Хаксу и уложил голову к нему на колени.

А теперь? спросил Рен, наблюдая за тем, как Хакс чешет пса за ухом. У него были длинные как у музыканта пальцы, покрытые таким количеством шрамов, будто их ломали сотни раз.

Что теперь?

Теперь, когда ты отсидел свой срок, ты все еще - 

Рен оборвал себя на полуслове, и Хакс поднял взгляд от собаки на его коленях. Пес заскулил.

Все еще хороший мальчик? спросил Хакс, слегка улыбнувшись.

Рен сглотнул и затушил сигарету о крыльцо. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Шрам над глазом Хакса натягивался, когда он щурился, поневоле притягивая взгляд. За ухом у него торчала спичка, а волосы были присыпаны слоем дорожной пыли. Глядя на его шею, невозможно было точно сказать, где кожу покрывали веснушки, а где всего лишь грязь. 

Да, я знаю, о чем ты.

Мне не нужны неприятности.

Хакс засмеялся — долгий, ровный выдох, полный дыма и презрения.

Ну конечно, ответил он.

Мне не интересна охота на перепелов, Хакс.

Тогда зачем ты застрелил своего отца? Оттого что ты такой хороший проповедник?

Говори, черт возьми, потише, Боже. 

С какой стати, сказал Хакс. Он наклонился вперед, и ищейка снова заскулила, устроилась у ног Хакса и уложила свою большую голову ему на ботинок. Он произнес, Я знаю, тебе это нужно.

Ты говоришь обо мне так, будто я какое-то - 

Животное? Спросил Хакс. Его голос был низким и напомнил Рену о тех временах, когда дед брал его охотиться на оленя. С этого момента старайся говорить тихо и спокойно, говорил его дед. Заставь добычу почувствовать себя в безопасности и что-то еще в том же духе. 

Хакс улыбнулся, и голос деда из прошлой жизни произнес, пока они сидели в засаде на дереве, Они не поймут, откуда им прилетело.

Так что насчет работы?

Нет.

Просто дай мне сказать, кто -

Я больше не причиняю людям боль, Хакс.

Хакс рассмеялся. Какая жалость, в самом деле, сказал он. Ты ведь так хорош в этом.

Рен отвел взгляд.

Тебе и не нужно никому причинять боли, сказал Хакс. Покрытые шрамами пальцы выстукивали ритм по голове ищейки. Просто будь проповедником, проповедник.

Я не собираюсь утолять твою жажду крови, прикрываясь именем Бога, Арми.

Арми мертв, проповедник. Шрам над его глазом натянулся, как и те, что располагались близ его губ. Воздух наполнился запахом приближающегося дождя, резким и отдающим чем-то зеленым. Хакс сказал, Кое-кто на небесах лишь отвел взгляд, когда этот мальчик умер. 

Раскат грома пронесся над красной полосой земли, и входные двери задребезжали в петлях. Рен подумал, что стоит выдвигаться в сторону дома, чтобы не попасть под дождь. Хакс докурил сигарету, затушил ее о крыльцо и отвел собаку внутрь.

Бог может поцеловать меня в задницу.

Рен направился домой — его ботинки покрывала пыль, а рот был полон пепла.


End file.
